


Bleib

by Lyssky (Taariesu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taariesu/pseuds/Lyssky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oben am Berg, in einem glühenden Sommer, haben sie sich kennengelernt. Sasuke hat Naruto begehrt, geliebt, verlassen. Als er eines Tages plötzlich zurückkehrt, ohne zu erklären, ohne zu versprechen, gibt es nur ein einziges Wort, das Naruto wirklich sagen möchte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't know why I'm scared, 'cause I've been here before

**Author's Note:**

> Kapiteltitel von Adele.

Sasuke kannte noch den Weg. Bald würde eine Lärche am Wegrand auftauchen, deren Äste so von Misteln überwuchert waren, dass man sie kaum noch erkennen konnte. Dahinter zweigte ein schmaler Pfad ab, der tief in den Wald hinein führte.  
  
  
In der Nacht hatte es geregnet. Jeder Schritt wurde von einem zähen Schmatzgeräusch begleitet, und der matschige Boden gab seine robusten Stiefel nur unwillig wieder frei. Sasuke blickte nach oben. Der Himmel war kaum zu sehen. Hier, weiter unten am Berg, wuchsen viele Nadelbäume, vor allem hohe, dichte Tannen, die dem guten Wetter trotzten und der Umgebung eine düstere und beinahe schwermütige Atmosphäre verliehen. Der Wald hatte sich in all der Zeit kaum verändert. Nur der Farn am Wegrand schien jetzt höher zu stehen, denn er ging Sasuke fast bis zur Brust. Der Eindruck konnte jedoch reine Einbildung sein.   
  
  
Außer ihm war niemand unterwegs. Sasuke fühlte sich irgendwie fehl am Platz, er war durch und durch Stadtmensch. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er seine Freizeit das letzte Mal ‚draußen in der Natur‘ verbracht hatte, geschweige denn an einem so abgelegenen Ort. Dennoch spürte er, wie ihn die Einsamkeit der Umgebung langsam entspannte, je weiter er ging. Es war überraschend, dass er eine Art Vertrautheit dabei empfand.  
  
  
Der Pfad, nach dem er Ausschau gehalten hatte, war so von hohen Gräsern und Farnen überwachsen, dass es ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, ihn zu übersehen. Schmal und gewunden schlängelte er sich durch das Unterholz, bis er nach einigen Minuten Fußmarsch plötzlich steil anstieg und in ein lichteres Waldstück mündete. Sasuke stand ein dünner Schweißfilm auf der Stirn, nachdem er die Anhöhe erklommen hatte. Hier standen die Bäume weniger dicht, und die Baumkronen gaben den Blick auf einen strahlend blauen Himmel frei. Es war früher Nachmittag. Die kühle Feuchtigkeit, die sich weiter unten in den Bergen einen ganzen Tag lang halten konnte, war einer sommerlichen Wärme gewichen. Die Luft roch frisch und würzig, nach feuchter Erde, Moos und Blättern. Irgendwo zur Seite hörte Sasuke einen Specht. Sein Klopfen hallte laut wider, als bildeten die hohen Wipfel eine Kuppel. Äste knackten unter Sasukes Sohlen, und die Finger der wuchernden Farne strichen leicht über seine Beine. Seine Hosen waren längst nass von den Regentropfen, die er im Vorbeilaufen von den Unterseiten der Blätter abstreifte, und dreckig vom Matsch waren sie sowieso. Sasuke kümmerte das nicht weiter. Er trug ein schlichtes, leichtes Baumwollhemd und eine einfache Jeans, die er sonst selten benutzte. Die alte, eingerissene Bluejeans hatte er längst weggeworfen, ebenso wie seine abgetragenen Hemden. Die Lederstiefel waren das Einzige, was er von damals noch besaß. Regen und schlechtes Wetter gab es schließlich auch in der Stadt.  
  
  
Nachdem er eine weitere halbe Stunde gegangen war, traf der Pfad schließlich wieder auf den breiteren Weg, von dem er abgezweigt war und der in einer großen Schleife zu seinem Ziel führte. Sasukes Atem wurde unmerklich flacher, ein wenig schneller. Er war jetzt fast da.   
  
  
Von weiter vorne driftete ein krachendes, dumpfes Geräusch herüber. Es kam in regelmäßigen Abständen. Sasuke folgte ihm, und kurz darauf kam er an den Rand einer offenen, grasbewachsenen Stelle. Warmes Sonnenlicht flutete die Lichtung und verlieh allen Formen scharfe Konturen und blendende Farben. Am Rande war ein großer schwarzer Jeep geparkt, neben einem Stapel unzersägter Baumstämme. Dahinter befand sich ein großer Haufen Holzscheite. Eine kleine Hütte versteckte sich halb zwischen den Bäumen. _Unsere_ , dachte Sasuke unwillkürlich. In der Mitte der Lichtung, mit dem Rücken zu Sasuke, stand ein Mann über einem abgesägten Baumstumpf und hackte Holz. Ein weißes Stück Stoff lag neben seinen Füßen im Gras, höchstwahrscheinlich sein T-Shirt. Sein Rücken glänzte vor Schweiß. Das blonde Haar klebte ihm im Nacken. Er schien völlig von seiner Arbeit absorbiert zu sein, denn er hatte Sasukes Kommen nicht bemerkt.  
  
  
Sasuke blieb im Schatten stehen. Aus Reflex langte er nach der Packung Zigaretten in seiner hinteren Hosentasche. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, sich eine anzuzünden, doch nach einem kurzen Kampf mit sich selbst lehnte er sich schließlich nur mit der Schulter gegen den nächsten Baum, die Beine überkreuzt und die Daumen in die Hosentaschen eingehakt. Für eine Weile genoss er es einfach, den Bewegungen des Mannes zuzusehen.  
  
  
Gerade als Sasuke mit dem Gedanken spielte, still wieder zu gehen – noch konnte er es – hielt der blonde Mann plötzlich inne und ließ die Axt halb sinken. Seine Schultern spannten sich an. Sasuke konnte nicht umhin, sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck vorzustellen, jetzt da er merkte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund stahl sich ein süffisantes Grinsen auf Sasukes Lippen. Es war nicht unbedingt angemessen, aber es fühlte sich seltsam folgerichtig an, beinahe natürlich. Der Mann drehte sich um.  
  
  
Die leicht geöffneten Lippen, die fast unsichtbaren Narben auf seinen Wangen, die runden Augen – und ihr atemberaubendes Blau. Es war so unverkennbar Naruto, dass Sasukes Magen sich unerwartet zusammenkrampfte. Überraschung, Schock und unverfälschte Freude wechselten einander in Narutos Gesicht ab. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil verriet es das Verlangen danach, Sasuke in einer heftigen Umarmung an sich zu drücken, und Sasuke wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass er es einfach täte. Dann zog sich eine dunkle Wolke darauf zusammen, und es wurde einfach nur finster. Dieses neue, wütende Gesicht blieb und hätte Sasuke dazu bringen können, sich zu krümmen und zu winden. Aber er krümmte sich nicht. Irgendwo in ihm war gar etwas Kleines und Boshaftes, das er am liebsten zertreten hätte, weil es frohlockte, im Fokus eines solchen Blickes zu stehen.   
  
  
Naruto zielte mit dem Finger auf Sasukes Brust, wie um etwas zu sagen – etwas zu rufen, ihn anzuschreien, anzuklagen, zu brüllen, ihn windelweich zu prügeln –, es war, als türmte sich eine riesige Flutwelle aus Wut in ihm auf. Er ballte die ausgestreckte Hand zu einer Faust, mit der er Sasuke in seiner Vorstellung anscheinend gerade den Hals umdrehte. Narutos Zorn war mehr als nur ein momentaner Affekt. Sasukes Grinsen war längst verschwunden, doch er weigerte sich, den Blick abzuwenden, und schließlich war es Naruto, der seine Hand sinken ließ, wenn auch nach einem sichtlichen inneren Kampf.  
  
  
»Sasuke.« Die Bitterkeit in Narutos Stimme war nicht zu überhören. »Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich noch damit gerechnet habe, dich irgendwann wiederzusehen.«  
  
  
Vermutlich war dies noch das Freundlichste, was er ihm zu sagen fähig war. Naruto strahlte eine solche Wut aus, dass er mit der Axt in der Hand bedrohlich aussah, aber er versuchte ganz offensichtlich, sich zurückzuhalten. Menschenfreund, der er war. Kurz war Sasuke sich nicht sicher, ob er einen impulsiven, ehrlichen Angriff mit dieser Axt nicht mehr willkommen geheißen hätte als ein widerwilliges, kurz angebundenes Gespräch, mit dem ein Minimum an Höflichkeit aufrecht erhalten wurde, wie man es auch einem x-beliebigen Fremden zugestehen würde. Er wollte Narutos Höflichkeit nicht. Er würde kein x-beliebiger Fremder sein.   
  
  
Sasuke stieß sich mit der Schulter vom Baum ab und verlagerte sein Körpergewicht wieder auf beide Beine. Er wollte am liebsten auf Naruto zugehen, aber das offensichtliche Missfallen in seiner Haltung ließ ihn bleiben, wo er war.   
  
  
»Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet«, sagte er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß. Er rechnete ohnehin jeden Moment damit, dass Narutos mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Fassade bröckeln und er versuchen würde, ihn zum Teufel zu schicken.  
  
  
Narutos Blick bohrte sich in seinen.  
  
  
»Stimmt. Weil du nie irgendwas erwartest, richtig?«  
  
  
So schwer es ihm auch fiel, es zuzugeben, diese Worte waren ein bisschen zu nah an der Wahrheit, um ihn nicht zu treffen. Er ahnte, was er jetzt vermutlich sagen sollte, was Naruto von ihm erwartete, aber er versuchte nicht einmal, das über die Lippen zu bringen. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er nicht gekonnt. Er schwieg verbissen. Zwischen ihnen flirrte die Hitze.   
  
  
Plötzlich merkte Sasuke, dass er die Hände aus den Hosentaschen genommen hatte, um eine Haarsträhne aus Narutos Gesicht zu streichen, die ihm im selben Moment aufgefallen war. Es war ein glücklicher Umstand, dass er nicht nahe genug stand, um dem Impuls folgen zu können, und es wäre bestimmt vernünftig, wenn er seine Hände irgendwie anders beschäftigte. Sein Blick fiel auf den riesigen Haufen ungehackter Holzklötze am Rand der Lichtung, und er nickte in die entsprechende Richtung.  
  
  
»Kannst du vielleicht Hilfe gebrauchen?« Seine Stimme war kühl und abgeklärt.  
  
  
Naruto lachte auf. Es war ein Lachen, das sofort wieder erstarb, scharf, kurz und entgeistert. Sasuke konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, wenn er die Begegnung für ein Hirngespinst hielt. Eigentlich glaubte er ja selbst nicht, dass er wirklich hier war.   
  
  
»Meinst du das ernst«, fragte Naruto düster. Sein Blick sagte deutlich, dass er die Frage für einen schlechten Scherz hielt, aber dort war noch etwas anderes, beinahe zu gut geschützt, um von Sasuke als das erkannt zu werden, was es war: Die vorsichtige Hoffnung, es wäre keiner. Oder war das nur Sasuke, der wünschte, so etwas in Naruto zu finden?  
  
  
Er hielt sich nicht mit der Frage auf, sondern zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. Ein paar Holzscheite zu spalten würde er wohl noch hinbekommen.   
  
  
»Warum nicht.«  
  
  
Naruto schnappte nach Luft, doch was auch immer er hatte sagen wollen, schluckte er hinunter. Sasuke schaute ihm gerade in die Augen, während Naruto ihn maß. Er würde nicht leugnen, was er ihm angetan hatte. Sein Zorn war begreiflich, ja eine Selbstverständlichkeit, und doch war er nicht leicht auszuhalten. Sein Gesicht war so real, viel offener und emotionaler als alles, woran Sasuke sich zu erinnern geglaubt hatte. Er sah es in Narutos Augen: Er war in seinem Leben weitergegangen, ohne ihn, was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen. Sasuke zu sehen musste sich für ihn anfühlen wie von einem Geist aus einer Vergangenheit heimgesucht zu werden, mit der er längst abgeschlossen hatte.   
  
  
Warum konnte Sasuke ihn nicht einfach lassen? Seit wann stürzte er sich in Dinge, ohne nachzudenken? Dabei wäre es für sie beide am besten, wenn er wieder ging. All das hier war eine dämliche Idee gewesen.   
  
  
Naruto drückte die Kiefer aufeinander und straffte die Schultern. Sasuke konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich seinem Urteil seltsam ausgeliefert fühlte. Doch es konnte eigentlich nur eine Lösung geben. Er wusste, was Naruto sagen würde. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an in Erwartung der Zurückweisung. Die rebellische Regung in ihm, die versuchte, seine Füße am Boden festzufrieren, _weil es heute war oder niemals mehr_ , kämpfte er nieder. Sasuke war gerade dabei, sich loszureißen und zum Gehen zu wenden, als Naruto endlich sprach.  
  
  
»Die andere Axt ist im Jeep. Du siehst ja die Holzscheite da drüben. Handschuhe gibt es kein zweites Paar.« Jeder Satz klang abgehackt und vibrierte von einem Ärger, den er nicht einmal versuchte zurückzuhalten. Abrupt wandte er sich ab und nahm die Arbeit wieder auf. Die Axt ging mit einem Sausen nieder, und die Spalte flogen krachend zur Seite. Naruto bückte sich nach einem neuen Stück Holz und hackte es mit so viel Wucht auseinander, dass das Blatt der Axt sich tief in den Baumstumpf fraß. Er zog sie mit einem Ruck wieder heraus und das Spiel begann von Neuem.  
  
  
Sasuke hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte, bis er ihn nach Narutos Worten wieder ausstieß. Er verstand nicht, warum er sich so erleichtert fühlte. Sich über etwas erleichtert zu fühlen war nicht, wofür er hergekommen war. _Geduldet_ zu sein ebensowenig.   
  
  
Er riss sich von dem Anblick von Narutos ruckartigen Bewegungen los und ging zu dem Stapel zersägter Holzklötze, die am Waldrand aufgebahrt waren. Es war eine Menge Arbeit für eine Person. Alleine würde Naruto dafür drei oder vier Tage brauchen, zu zweit würden sie es in weniger als der Hälfte schaffen. Sasuke trug die Scheite bei einem der anderen Baumstümpfe zusammen, bis er seinen eigenen Stapel hatte. Aus reiner Gewohnheit ging er zu dem Platz, an dem er früher immer gearbeitet hatte. Dann holte er die zweite Axt aus dem Kofferraum des Jeeps und machte sich daran, das Holz zu hacken. Das Werkzeug lag ihm perfekt in den Händen, als hätte es auf ihn gewartet. Einen ganzen Sommer lang hatte er damit Scheite gespalten.  
  
  
Bald trat ihm unter der Nachmittagssonne der Schweiß aus den Poren. Er musste zugeben, dass er daran nicht mehr gewöhnt war. Naruto arbeitete verbissen. Sasuke gönnte sich ebenfalls keine Pause. Nicht viel später liefen ihm Schweißtropfen in die Augen, und seine Haare klebten ihm am Gesicht, genau wie sein Hemd am Rücken. Sein Körper hatte jedoch schnell den fließenden Rhythmus wiedergefunden, als wäre er keine zwei Tage weg gewesen. So vieles schien sich überhaupt nicht verändert zu haben, dachte er, während er den nächsten Holzscheit auf dem Baumstumpf plazierte, nur dass der schwülen Hitze zum Trotz eisiges Schweigen auf der Lichtung herrschte.   
  
  
Als Sasuke nicht mehr zählen konnte, wie oft er sich bereits mit dem unteren Saum seines Hemdes die Stirn abgewischt hatte, ließ er die Axt stecken. Seine Zunge fühlte sich wie ein dicker geschwollener Klumpen in seinem Mund an, und nichts erschien ihm in diesem Moment wünschenswerter als eine Flasche Wasser, vorzugsweise kalt. Er ging um den Jeep herum und öffnete die Tür zum Beifahrersitz. Mit kühlen Getränken war nicht ernsthaft zu rechnen, aber auf dem Boden hinter dem Sitz, genau wo Sasuke es vermutet hatte, stand ein Sechserpack Wasserflaschen.    
  
  
Das abgehackte Geräusch von der anderen Seite des Jeeps verstummte. Durch die Wagenfenster sah Sasuke, dass Naruto innegehalten hatte. Sasuke ging um die Kühlerhaube herum, mit dem Wasser in der Hand.   
  
  
»Auch eins?«  
  
  
Naruto zog seine Handschuhe aus und steckte sie in die hintere Hosentasche. Er nickte, militärisch knapp und stumm.  
  
  
Sasuke warf ihm eine Flasche zu und öffnete seine eigene. Das Wasser war lauwarm, aber die Kohlensäure prickelte erfrischend auf seiner Zunge. Er trank auf einen Zug die halbe Flasche leer.  
  
  
»Danke«, sagte Naruto ein wenig barsch und trank ebenfalls. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte mit jedem Schluck. Da war eine dunkle Stelle an seinem Hals, als hätte er dort Erde oder Schmutz. Sasuke fragte sich, was er wohl heute Morgen im Wald gemacht hatte, dass er so verdreckt aussah.  
  
  
Sasuke blieb gegen den Jeep gelehnt stehen, bis er die Flasche ausgetrunken hatte. Er spürte die Hitze der schwarzen Karosserie selbst durch die Jeans. Naruto hatte sich breitbeinig auf einen der Baumstümpfe gesetzt, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt. Er wischte sich mit dem Unterarm den Schweiß von der Stirn, mit der selben Hand, die die Flasche hielt, und schien sorgsam darauf zu achten, Sasuke nicht anzusehen. Ein Käfer brummte in den Büschen. Es ging kein Wind, die Sonne brannte. Sasuke ließ zu, dass seine Gedanken abschweiften, während sein Blick an einem unbestimmten Punkt in der Mitte der Lichtung festhing, irgendwo im plattgetretenen Gras in Narutos Nähe. Sie hatten geschwitzt und waren ein bisschen schmutzig im Gesicht, und plötzlich war die Trennlinie zu früher, wenn sie hier auf der Lichtung gearbeitet hatten, so furchtbar dünn. Es war beinahe, als könnte er durch die flimmernde Luft hindurch diesen Ort sehen, der genauso aussah wie heute und doch ein anderer war, weil Naruto nicht stumm brütete, sondern mit ihm redete, mit ihm scherzte und lachte. Dort raschelte der Wind in den Blättern, und sie hatten einander angesehen. Naruto war es nie wirklich gelungen, sein Interesse zu verbergen. Sasuke konnte diese andere Zeit genau vor sich sehen, diesen Sommer fast riechen. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich zurückversetzt in diese Zeit, als alles zwischen ihnen frisch und neu gewesen war. Doch dann veränderte sich etwas im Licht, ein Schatten fiel anders … die Wirklichkeit drehte sich und die Vergangenheit verschwand, wohin sie gehörte. All das war ein Leben weit weg.   
  
  
Naruto stellte seine Flasche auf den Baumstumpf, auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte, und nahm die Arbeit ohne einen Blick zu Sasuke wieder auf. Sasuke hatte nichts dagegen, denn er bezweifelte nicht, dass sein Gesicht in diesem Moment ein wenig zu viel verriet. Narutos Beispiel folgend ging er zurück zu seinem Baumstumpf und seiner Axt. Es war nichts. Die Monotonie seiner Bewegungen würde ihn einlullen, und er würde an nichts denken. Doch so sehr er es versuchte, es gelang ihm nicht. Diese unsichtbare Öffnung, durch die er gar nicht erst hätte schauen sollen, wollte sich nicht mehr schließen, denn immer wieder blitzten flüchtige Eindrücke von Gelächter und einer Wärme hervor, die hartnäckig an seinem Inneren zerrten. Er konnte die Ruhe, die er vorhin im Wald verspürt hatte, nicht wiederfinden.  
  
  
Bis die Sonne über die Baumwipfel gesunken war und der Himmel in einem dramatischen Dunkelrot aufflammte, war auf der Lichtung nichts als der regelmäßige stumpfe Zweiklang der beiden Werkzeuge zu hören.


	2. "Every feeling, every word: I've imagined it all"

»Im Kühlschrank ist was zu essen. Ich gehe duschen.«  
  
Naruto war draußen hinter die Hütte verschwunden, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Sasuke stand in der Küche und ließ den Blick über die Einrichtung wandern. Eigentlich bestand sie nur aus einer spartanischen Küchenzeile, einem Esstisch mit so vielen Kerben in der Platte, dass er auch als Werkbank dienen konnte, und besagtem Kühlschrank. Der Rest der Blockhütte war ein einziger großer Raum, in dem sich der breite Durchgang zur Küche und das Bett, die Eingangstür und der Kamin gegenüberlagen. Es gab zwei Schränke, einen mit persönlichen Sachen und einen hinter einem bunt gemusterten Vorhang in der Ecke, der wetterempfindliche Arbeitsgeräte, Werkzeuge und Kleinkram wie Schmieröl, Terpentin, Klebeband und ein Erste-Hilfe-Kit beherbergte. Außerdem befanden sich im Zimmer noch ein kleiner Tisch mit einem Laptop, der überhaupt nicht zur Inneneinrichtung zu passen schien, und ein halbhohes Regal an der Wand, in dem ein kleiner Fernseher und ein paar zerlesene Bücher standen. Es hätte erst gestern gewesen sein können, dass Sasuke diesen Ort verlassen hatte, und irgendetwas daran fühlte sich schrecklich falsch an. Am verstörendsten war jedoch der Geruch nach Harz. Sasuke war eingetreten und hatte augenblicklich tiefer geatmet. Er hatte ihn erwartet, noch ehe er wissen konnte, ob er in den letzten Jahren nicht längst verflogen war. Sasuke hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ihm so nahe gehen würde.  
  
Er war versucht nachzusehen, welche Bücher in der Zwischenzeit dazu gekommen oder verschwunden waren. Die Buchrücken schienen ihn geradezu anzuspringen, und ein paar davon konnte er von hier aus beinahe entziffern. Stattdessen machte er ruckartig die Kühlschranktür auf und nahm die Essensauswahl in Augenschein: Mit Frischhaltefolie überklebte Reste von einem undefinierbaren Gericht, das Nudeln, Kidneybohnen, immerhin Spuren von etwas Grünem und Tomatensauce zu enthalten schien. Nach dem Wasser zu urteilen, das sich unter der Folie gebildet hatte, war es mindestens von vorgestern.  
  
Sasuke schloss die Tür wieder. An seinen Händen waren ein paar Blasen aufgeplatzt. Seine Schultern fühlten sich steif an, beinahe verkrampft. Sein Apartment kam ihm in den Sinn, die Aussicht von seinem Wohnzimmer über die Skyline der Stadt, von der Naruto nicht einmal wusste, dass Sasuke in ihr wohnte, sein Job, der selbstverständliche Komfort fließenden Wassers und einer Toilette mit Spülung ... die Clubs  ... Eigentlich war es kaum vorstellbar, dass er einmal so gelebt hatte wie hier. Sasuke sah jetzt sehr deutlich, dass das Wahnsinn war, also was hatte er sich damals dabei gedacht? War das überhaupt er gewesen? Er bückte sich, um die Kiste neben dem Abflussrohr zu durchsuchen, und fand die Zutaten für ein einfaches Pfannengericht. Bevor er die letzte Zwiebel schnitt, goss er schon Öl in die gusseiserne Pfanne, und beinahe ärgerte es ihn, dass er nicht einmal überlegen musste, wo sich die Utensilien befanden, die er zum Kochen brauchte.  
  
Die Zwiebeln zischten laut. Es gab absolut keinen Grund, das hier als eine Art Zuhause zu betrachten. Jetzt, wo er wieder in Narutos Küche stand, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass es das einst vielleicht hätte werden können, doch diese Zeit war eindeutig vorbei. Jetzt war er nurmehr ein ungebetener Gast, ein Eindringling, und kein Anschein von Vertrautheit, den die Zubereitung einer Portion Bratkartoffeln erweckte, änderte das.  
  
Das warme Brutzeln von Gemüse in Öl übertönte das gelegentliche Quietschgeräusch der mechanischen Pumpe, die man betätigen musste, um das kalte Wasser zum Laufen zu bringen. Wenn Naruto zurückkam, würden ihm eiskalte Tropfen aus den Haarspitzen auf die Schultern fallen. Seine Haut wäre kühl und glatt. Sasuke würde sie berühren wollen, mit den Fingerspitzen darüberfahren.  
  
Als Naruto in die Tür trat und das Essen sah, biss er sich grimmig auf die Lippen und holte stumm zwei Teller. Er ging jedoch erst zum Schrank, nachdem sich Sasuke zur Seite und außer Reichweite bewegt hatte, als könnte er sich verbrennen.  
  
  
  
Sie saßen vor halb leergegessenen Tellern. Seit der Ankunft in der Hütte hatten sie kein weiteres Wort gesprochen, das Schweigen hing bleiern im Raum. Sasuke war hungrig wie ein Wolf, doch die Luft zwischen ihnen war so dick geworden, dass ihm der Appetit verging. Sie hatten einander nicht einmal angesehen.  
  
»Warum bist du hergekommen, Sasuke?«  
  
Sasuke hatte vorausgeahnt, dass etwas Entscheidendes passieren würde, kurz bevor es tatsächlich geschah. Noch bevor Naruto zum Sprechen ansetzte, schienen die sonnengebräunten Finger, die auf der zerkratzten Tischplatte lagen, an Spannung zu gewinnen. Von Naruto ging plötzlich etwas aus, das ihn größer erscheinen ließ als noch einen Moment zuvor. Plötzlich war er _da_ , hellwach und fokussiert. Sasukes Körper erinnerte sich an diese Art von Präsenz. Auf seinem Arm stellten sich die Härchen auf.  
  
»Rede mit mir. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was das hier soll. Und ich weiß nicht, ob es auch nur einen einzigen Grund gibt, warum ich dich nicht längst hätte bitten sollen zu gehen.«  
  
Narutos Fingerspitzen pressten sich gegen den Tisch, als wollten sie darin Abdrücke hinterlassen, einen für jedes Wort. Sasukes Anwesenheit wühlte ihn mehr auf, als er zugeben wollte.  
  
Sasukes eigene Stimme war kratzig, als hätte er sie wochenlang nicht benutzt und nicht nur ein paar Stunden. »Hättest du vielleicht tun sollen.«  
  
Er selbst hätte Naruto nie so viel Spielraum zugestanden, wenn ihre Rollen vertauscht gewesen wären. Er hatte es satt, gerade so ertragen zu werden, als wäre er eine unliebsame Aufgabe, mit der sich Naruto notgedrungen beschäftigen musste. Wenn Naruto ihn nicht hier haben wollte, sollte er es sagen, und Sasuke würde gehen. Warum tat er es nicht einfach? War er sich zu gut dafür? Vor Sasuke brauchte er kein geschöntes Bild aufrecht zu erhalten.  
  
»Du machst es mir echt nicht leicht.« Naruto schnaufte heftig. »Ich hab dich was gefragt, und es wäre ausgesprochen nett von dir, mir zu antworten. Warum tauchst du jetzt auf einmal wieder auf, nach so langer Zeit?«  
  
Sasuke spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel sich verkrampften. Naruto musste ja insistieren. »Das kann ich dir nicht sagen«, antwortete er nach einem Augenblick. Naruto hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Wahrheit darin steckte.  
  
Etwas blitzte in Narutos Augen auf, während er um Fassung rang. Ein Wirbeln wie ein aufziehender Sturm, das dunklere Töne in das Blau seiner Augen streute. Plötzlich war seine Hand zur Faust geballt, und Sasuke hatte nicht gemerkt, wie das passiert war.  
  
»Spiel keine albernen Spielchen mit mir. Davon habe ich beileibe genug gehabt.« Er stieß einen langen Atem aus, schaute kurz zur Decke, währenddessen er erneut tief Luft holte, dann wieder zu Sasuke. »Wenn wir reden, will ich richtig mit dir reden, nicht so–« Er brach ab, bemerkte vielleicht selbst, dass sich ein Flehen in seine Stimme geschlichen hatte. Er versuchte es mit Ärger zu übertönen. »Können wir nicht – können wir nicht einfach miteinander reden wie zwei normale Menschen? Dafür bist du mir einfach z– _Sasuke_!«  
  
Naruto schrie seinen Namen beinahe. Mit einem wütenden Grollen schlug er die Hand weg, mit der Sasuke unvermittelt seine Wange berührt hatte. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere explodierte Naruto, sprang auf und zerrte Sasukes Oberkörper zähnefletschend quer über die Tischplatte. Ihre Stühle fielen polternd um, eine Gabel klirrte auf dem Boden. Naruto zog ihn zu sich her, bis ihre Nasen fast aneinander stießen, und presste seine Lippen hart auf Sasukes. Sein Körper reagierte, bevor er überhaupt nachdenken konnte. Narutos Zunge drängte gegen Sasukes Mund, und seine Lippen öffneten sich sofort, umschlossen sie und begannen gierig daran zu saugen. Narutos Geschmack, die warme, raue Oberfläche seiner Zunge, der Geruch seiner Haut und seines Shampoos strömten ungefiltert auf Sasuke ein und ließen sein Zwerchfell flattern. Die Tischkante presste hart gegen seinen Unterleib. _Ja_ , schrie eine Stimme irgendwo in seinem Kopf, immer wieder _ja_! Ein sehnsüchtiger Laut löste sich tief in Sasukes Kehle, doch schon wurde er wieder weggestoßen.  
  
»Du!« Narutos Stimme war ein Grollen, und mit derselben furchterregenden Gewalt zerrte er Sasuke vom Tisch weg in den größeren Raum. »Bist du deswegen hier? Für ein bisschen Sex, weil Sex mit mir _der beste ist, den du je hattest_?«  
  
Sasukes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Naruto hatte kein Recht –  
  
Naruto schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Ein scharfer, stechender Schmerz schoss ihm die Wirbelsäule hoch. Ansätze von Ästen, die nicht völlig abgeschliffen waren, stachen in Sasukes Rücken. Der Geruch von Harz und Wald und Narutos Zorn war überwältigend.  
  
»Nach verdammten drei Jahren fällt dir plötzlich ein, dass da oben im Wald dieser einsame Typ arbeitet, den du irgendwann mal gekannt hast, und weil du dich zufällig auch noch daran erinnerst, wie primitiv er ist, machst du einen kurzen Abstecher in sein einfaches Leben, holst dir deinen Fick und haust wieder ab wer weiß wohin?« Narutos Wangen, seine Stirn, selbst sein Hals waren rot vor Wut. »Ist es das? Ist es das, Sasuke?«  
  
Sasuke starrte zähnefletschend zurück. Narutos Worte schnitten ihm ins Fleisch wie ein geschliffenes Messer. Das war überhaupt nicht, wie es war, Naruto verstand alles absichtlich falsch–  
  
_Ist es das nicht_ , flüsterte eine verräterische Stimme in seinem Kopf, _ist es das nicht wirklich? Naruto hat recht, mit allem, deswegen bist du doch gekommen_ – Eine unwillkommene Erinnerung drängte sich ihm plötzlich auf: wie er seine alte Arbeitskleidung weggeworfen hatte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, als könnte er allein dadurch einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Das war es, was Naruto von ihm dachte? Er war kaltblütig und berechnend? Naruto wäre sicher nicht der Erste, der ihm das vorwarf, aber aus irgendeinem Grund brachte es Sasuke hundertmal mehr aus der Fassung, es von ihm zu hören als von irgendjemand sonst. In einer Sache lag Naruto jedoch definitiv gründlich daneben.  
  
»Ich habe nie gesagt, du wärst primitiv«, presste er wütend hervor. Naruto drückte ihn mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand und quetschte ihm mit seinem Oberkörper die Lungen im Brustkorb zusammen.  
  
Narutos Gesicht war eine dunkle Grimasse. »Das brauchst du auch nicht! Du kannst mich rumkriegen, egal wie scheiße du dich verhalten hast, das denkst du doch, oder? Es reicht, dass du weißt, welche Knöpfe du drücken musst, weil ich so _leicht zu manipulieren_ bin.« Narutos Atem strich hitzig über Sasukes Lippen. Sasuke zuckte fast zusammen. Unter der ganzen Wut erkannte er nur zu gut, wie verletzt Naruto war.  
  
Sasuke wollte das nicht sehen. Mit Narutos Wut konnte er umgehen, doch sein Schmerz erinnerte Sasuke zu sehr an seinen eigenen, und die Tatsache, dass er selbst der Verursacher von Narutos Schmerz war, obwohl er wusste, insgeheim genau wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, führte zu sehr in eine Richtung, in die er nicht denken wollte, um keinen Preis. Er ertrug es kaum noch, dass Naruto so nahe stand. Sein mitleiderregender Anblick widerte ihn an. Was sollte Sasuke denn tun? Was wollte Naruto, eine Erklärung? Eine Beichte? Sollte Sasuke auf den Knien um Vergebung flehen? Das würde er niemals von ihm bekommen, und weil Naruto das genauso wusste, weil man ihm _ansehen_ konnte, dass er es wusste, war der feuchte Schimmer in seinen Augen noch hundertmal schlimmer. Sasukes Brust fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt.  
  
»Ich versuche nicht, dich zu manipulieren«, stieß er atemlos hervor.  
  
Naruto wich nicht von ihm. »Das soll ich glauben? Denkst du echt, ich bin so blöd? Was ist es, was du hier willst? Ein Tag im Grünen oder was? Eine kleine Auszeit von was auch immer du normalerweise tust? Was! Ist es bloß mein Schwanz, oder soll ich dir die Scheiße aus dem Leib prügeln, weil du meinst du verdienst es und weil dir sonst keiner einfällt, der das tatsächlich auch durchziehen würde?« Die Adern an Narutos Hals pulsierten wie wild, Tränen der Wut liefen ihm übers Gesicht.  
  
Sasuke konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Grob stieß er Naruto von sich weg. »Fick dich, Naruto! Was weißt du denn schon? Ich will überhaupt nichts von dir, keine scheiß Auszeit, keinen moralischen Vortrag und sicher nicht deinen verdammten Schwanz!«  
  
Naruto stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, fing sich wieder. Als er sich zu ihm umdrehte, gebückt, ihn wild von unten fixierte, konnte Sasuke beinahe dabei zusehen, wie er endgültig überschnappte. Sasuke rechnete mit seinem Angriff und rammte ihm die Faust in den Magen, ehe Naruto ihm mit seiner überhaupt nahe kommen konnte. Naruto stürzte sich aus seiner zusammengekrümmten Haltung auf ihn und traf ihn so hart mit der Schulter in die Rippen, dass Sasuke erneut die Luft wegblieb. Er blockte Narutos Schlag mit dem Unterarm, doch der nächste traf ihn wie aus dem Nichts und schleuderte seinen Kopf so heftig zur Seite, dass er einen Moment nur Sterne sah.  
  
»Das ist es ja«, hörte er Narutos wutverzerrte Stimme, »genau das, du verdammtes Arschloch! Ich weiß gar nichts, weil du nie mit mir über irgendwas redest!«  
  
Sasuke schmeckte das Blut, das aus seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe rann, und grinste Naruto ins Gesicht. Irgendetwas daran schmeckte zu gut.  
  
Narutos Augen blitzten gefährlich. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten war er bei ihm und saugte seine verletzte Unterlippe so energisch in seinen Mund, dass sie beinahe taub wurde. Ein polterndes Grollen vibrierte in Narutos Brust, und mit dem nächsten Herzschlag stieß er Sasuke weg und schlug ihm erneut ins Gesicht. Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. »Du hast mir so gefehlt! Und jetzt kommst du her und benutzt mich für irgendein beschissenes Selbstbestrafungsprogramm? Was zur Hölle, Sasuke!«  
  
Sasuke taumelte zurück, ließ sich gegen die unebene Wand fallen, fühlte nichts mehr außer Narutos Nähe, nahm sich begierig, was er davon bekommen konnte. Sein rationales Denken schien irgendwie ausgeschaltet zu sein, seine Arme zogen Naruto zu sich, obwohl er zuerst nicht recht wollte, sich heftig dagegen wehrte, und als Naruto endlich bei ihm war, sein Körper, die Hitze, die er ausstrahlte, drückten sich Sasukes Hüften verzweifelt gegen seine, als könnte er sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen. Die Reibung durch den Jeansstoff fühlte sich himmlisch an, einfach himmlisch, und war doch viel zu wenig, nur ein Vorgeschmack.  
  
Sasuke hielt Narutos Kopf mit beiden Händen fest und küsste blindwütig sein ganzes Gesicht. »Und wenn es so ist«, sagte er hitzig zwischen den Küssen, »hörst du dann auf?«  
  
Naruto biss ihn in den Hals und saugte. »Nein«, er atmete stoßweise in Sasukes Ohr, »ich kann nicht mehr aufhören, scheiße.«  
  
Sie küssten sich hungrig. Sasuke hätte weinen können. Seine Hand war in Narutos Haaren vergraben und massierte seine Nackenmuskeln über dem Haaransatz, Naruto reagierte mit einem Stöhnen in Sasukes Mund hinein. Sasukes andere Hand fand ihren Weg in Narutos Jeans, zwängte sich unter den Bund der Unterwäsche. Narutos Hintern war fest und rund unter Sasukes Griff, die Muskeln angespannt, die Stoßbewegung gegen Sasukes Körper rhythmisch und kräftig. Für einen wundervollen Moment verloren sie sich in Kuss und Berührung, ohne irgendetwas zu denken. Hände wanderten ungeduldig über Sasukes Körper, jemand riss sein Hemd auf – er wusste nicht, ob es Naruto war oder er selbst, es machte keinen Unterschied. Schwielige, braungebrannte Finger fanden Sasukes Brustwarzen und packten zu. Es war ein stechender Schmerz. Es war gut. Sasuke genoss ihn fast zu sehr.  
  
Der Nachhall von zu Boden prasselnden Knöpfen schien unnatürlich lange und grell in der Luft zu hängen, und auf einmal fand sich Sasuke auf dem Fußboden wieder. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, sich bewegt zu haben, wie er hier hingekommen war, es war alles wie ein Rausch. Die Jeans wurde bis auf die Knie heruntergerissen, die Unterwäsche weggezerrt, Sasuke grob um die Taille gepackt und umgedreht. Unter den Händen und Knien spürte er ungeschliffene Holzdielen. Es würde rauer Sex werden. Sasuke unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Alles schien gleichzeitig auf ihn einzuströmen: Der Geschmack von Narutos Zunge, der immer noch auf den Lippen lag, Narutos Speichel vermischt mit Sasukes Blut, das Knistern von Folie, das Geräusch, wie sich Naruto ungeduldig in die Hände spuckte, seine Hände an Sasukes Arsch, die seine Pobacken auseinanderzogen, ein Finger, der sich ohne Vorwarnung in ihn drängte und ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Die unerwartete Freiheit in dem Wissen, dass sie sich einig waren, dass es weh tun sollte.  
  
Sasuke kniete auf allen Vieren und starrte benommen in die kalte Feuerstelle, gespannt wie ein Bogen, während Naruto mit seinem Finger in ihn drang, nur drei-, viermal. Und dann war schon  Naruto da, Sasuke spürte den Unterschied in der Größe, als seine Spitze gegen ihn drückte. Sasuke reckte sich der einschüchternden, fast vergessenen Härte und Dicke von Narutos Erektion entgegen, die sich immer anfühlte, als wäre sie eine Spur zu groß, um sie aufnehmen zu können, selbst für jemanden wie Sasuke. _Nimm mich_ , drängte es in ihm, _lass es endlich raus, fick mich wund, wenn du willst_ –  
  
Naruto drang in ihn ein, quälend langsam und doch viel zu schnell, weil bei ihm jedes Tempo zu schnell war. Sasukes Arme und Beine zitterten. Er fühlte, wie gespannt seine Haut jetzt schon war, wie er um Naruto herum brannte, und dabei war das erst die Spitze. Sasukes Fingernägel bohrten sich vor innerer Anspannung in seine Handflächen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Naruto so einfach aufnehmen konnte. Praktisch keine Vorbereitung, nur ein bisschen Spucke als Gleitmittel... Seine Muskeln waren dabei sich anzupassen, damit zurechtzukommen, sich langsam zu dehnen – aber er wollte sich nicht anpassen, keine Pause, kein Zurechtkommen, kein Nachdenken und vor allem keine Rücksicht, weil er keine verdient hatte.  
  
Mit einem brutalen Ruck stieß er sein Becken nach hinten und Naruto ganz in sich hinein. Sein Blickfeld verschwamm sofort, und er schmeckte frisches Blut in seinem Mund, während Naruto laut aufstöhnte und ihn nur fester packte. Er grollte irgendetwas, das Sasuke in seinem Schwindel kaum verstand, zog zurück und stieß erneut zu. Haut klatschte auf Haut, Narutos volle Länge war in ihm und noch immer rieb er sich gegen ihn, bohrte sich tiefer. Das Gefühl, so vollkommen ausgefüllt zu sein, entriss Sasuke ein Stöhnen aus seinem innersten Kern. Seine Ohren rauschten. Sasuke fühlte nichts anderes mehr als diese fremde Hitze in ihm, die in ihm pulsierte, zuckte, _lebte_. Er brauchte das hier, brauchte es so sehr –  
  
Naruto griff Sasukes Hüftknochen, um ihn trotz der Macht seiner Stöße genau am Platz zu halten. Sasuke keuchte und wich keinen Zentimeter. Alles drehte sich um ihn, es war so rau und intensiv und genau was er wollte. Naruto rammte all seinen Zorn, seine Enttäuschung, seine Bitterkeit in ihn hinein. Er fand den Punkt in ihm, wo er ihn hatte, rieb so rücksichtslos wieder und wieder dagegen, dass Sasuke nicht anders konnte als laut aufzuschreien. Durch die Tür der Hütte wehte ein Schwall heißer Luft herein. Sasukes Schreie flogen hinaus und verhallten in der Einsamkeit des Berges.  
  
Bald waren seine nackten Knie wundgescheuert, sein Rücken so durchgedrückt, dass seine Wirbelsäule jeden Moment brechen musste. Naruto hatte sich nach vorn gebeugt, stützte eine Hand auf Sasukes Kopf auf, der seitlich auf dem Fußboden lag. Sasuke konnte sich überhaupt nicht bewegen. Seine Arme waren irgendwann unter ihm zusammengebrochen, seine Wange lag auf der Schnittstelle zwischen zwei Holzdielen. Mit jedem Stoß wurde sein Gesicht in die Ritze gedrückt. Sein Mund hing offen, die Augen waren zusammengekniffen, so sehr durchzuckte es ihn, wenn er aufs Neue entzweigespalten wurde, so sehr war seine Lust mit Schmerz durchmischt, dieses sengende Stechen die ganze Wirbelsäule hoch, kein Licht, kein Bild, das von außen auf seine Netzhaut traf, durfte dieses Gefühl stören; Laute kamen aus ihm heraus, unkontrollierte, wortlose Laute, die nicht seine eigenen sein konnten, nicht seine, nicht  so – Jeder Stoß war ein Versprechen auf den nächsten, auf mehr, Sasuke brauchte es, dieses Mehr, Mehr und noch Mehr, es durfte jetzt nicht aufhören, er würde sterben wenn es aufhörte, er musste weitergestoßen werden bis zum Ende, bis zum bitteren, alles zerstörenden Ende –  
  
»Ich dachte, du wärst tot«, schluchzte Naruto irgendwo hinter ihm, über ihm, Sasuke hörte seine Stimme und sie kam ihm vor wie aus einer anderen Welt. »Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen – oh Gott Sasuke, ich – ich dachte wirklich –« Weinte Naruto? Da war kein Naruto, es gab keinen Naruto, nur Sasuke und dieses schwarze Feuer in ihm, das seinen Körper umzüngelte und längst in ihn eingedrungen war, ihn von innen entzündete, und der einzige Weg es zu überleben war hinein und hindurch. Es tat so weh, so schrecklich weh, er wollte das alles nicht, hatte das alles nicht gewollt, doch es war zu spät für Reue, zu spät für Bedauern, keine Gnade, kein Verzeihen, es gab nur noch die Lust in seinem Körper und den Schmerz in seiner Brust, wo alles, was ihm irgendwann einmal wichtig gewesen war, einfach verzehrt wurde und zu Asche verbrannte, auch Naruto, selbst Naruto, da war kein Naruto, und trotzdem war Naruto da, Naruto _hatte_ ihn – Schlag auf Schlag auf Schlag wurde Sasuke auf den Höhepunkt zugepeitscht, und dann explodierte er mit einem peinlich hohen Aufschrei, der ihm zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen entkam, wie ein gequältes Tier.  
  
Naruto brauchte nur ein paar weitere Stöße. Danach zitterten Sasukes Muskeln so sehr, dass er einfach zu Boden stürzte, und Naruto fiel auf ihn drauf.  
  
Jeder Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzte. Unter sich spürte er den harten Holzfußboden und die klebrige Feuchtigkeit seines Spermas an seinem Bauch. Naruto war schwer, aber Sasuke hatte nicht die Kraft, ihn von sich herunterzuschieben. Er war auf einmal so müde, dass es für tausend Jahre Schlaf reichen würde. Er war so schnell gekommen, viel zu schnell. Eine kühle Leere ergriff von ihm Besitz, jetzt wo es vorbei war. Alle Gefühle waren fort.  
  
Unter schweren Lidern blickte er auf Narutos Hand, die neben seiner lag. Er müsste sich nur ein wenig bewegen, um sie zu berühren. Die Augen fielen ihm zu.


End file.
